


Two Petes are not Better Than One

by Jhonnies



Series: Companion Fics [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve muses about Pete after an artifact mishap. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Petes are not Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Fic filling the prompt by love_evil on Bite Size Bits of Fic on Livejournal:
> 
> Warehouse 13, Any, Two Petes are not better than one

Pete should not be allowed to mess around with museum exhibitions.

You'd think he'd learned after that whole deal with the telegraph. I wasn't around back then but Myka was nice enough to tell me all of Pete's embarrassing stories.

So when he picked up the staffs of Thanatos and Hypnos everyone knew that nothing good would come of it. Especially when Pete became surrounded by fog. Even more when the fog lifted, revealing two Petes.

He wasn't duplicated, more like had his personalities split; one of them was more childish and vulnerable while the other was more serious and risk taking.

The two Petes turned life at the B&B upside down, eating for five people taking twice of the time with long showers, annoying Artie and Myka at the same time.

To sum things up, two Petes are not better than one. Well, that's what I thought before the Great Change:

I was surprised when the second Pete threw me against a wall and started kissing me. I was very surprised when the first Pete tore the other one away from me and claimed my mouth as his.

I was even more surprised when they came into the conclusion that they could share me.

They make my life hell.

And yet, to be loved so fully by two wonderful people is…

Perfect.

Maybe two Petes are better than one.


End file.
